TMNT: Mutanimals (chapter 4)
[[Datei:IDW MutAn 04 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #4 (IDW)]]Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutanimals'' (chapter 4)' ist der letzte von vier Teilen einer Miniserie aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 3. Juni 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Mutanimals #4 (IDW) * Story: Paul Allor * Zeichnungen: Andy Kuhn * Farben: Nick Filardi * Text: Shawn Lee and Tom Long * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität 'Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #3 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Vengeance" #4 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Beating Madame NullMighty Mutanimals **Old Hob **Slash **Mondo Gecko und Herman the Hermit Crab **Pigeon Pete **Mutagen Man/Seymour Gutz **Sally Pride **Man Ray *Lindsey Baker *''Null Group'' **Madame Null **Jillian Amante **Roadkill Rodneys Handlung thumb|160px|LockdownLindsey versucht fieberhaft, Mutagen Man von seinem selbstmörderischen Vorhaben abzubringen, doch wegen der Qualen, die er in diesem Labor der Null Group erlitten hat, lässt dieser nicht mit sich reden. Um die Laborleute in diesem Gebäude auf jeden Fall nicht entkommen zu lassen, entringt Seymour einem Wachmann, der ihn erschießen möchte, das Gewehr und zerschießt einen Chemikalientank, was eine automatische Abriegelung des Labors in Kraft setzt. thumb|160px|left|Was macht aus jemandem ein Monster?Jedoch ist der Rest der Mutanimals bereits zum Labor unterwegs, nachdem Mondo Gecko und Herman ihr Team von Seymours Alleingang unterrichtet haben,''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #3 und gerade bevor das Labor abgeschottet wird, kann Old Hob knapp ins Innere schlüpfen. Im Labor unterrichtet Lindsey ihn kurz über die gegenwärtige Situation; und als Seymour nach wie vor seinen Willen bekundet, alles - selbst sein eigenes Leben - zum Schutz aller Mutanten zu geben, muss sich Hob eingestehen, dass er sich von seinem eigenen Hass gegen die Menschheit selbst zu weit hat verleiten lassen. Er schafft es mit dieser Selbsterkenntnis, Zweifel in Seymour zu wecken... doch gerade in dem Moment durchfährt ein heftiger elektrischer Schock den Anzug - ein Zeichen, dass die Explosion unmittelbar bevorsteht. thumb|160px|Zurück bei der TruppeGleich darauf gelingt es dem Rest der Mutanimals, sich einen Weg ins Innere des Labors zu bahnen, und die Menschen nehmen diese Chance wahr und flüchten in wilder Panik aus dem Gebäude. Jillian wird von Man Ray aufgehalten, gibt aber vor, den Anzug vor der Explosion nicht rechtzeitig reparieren zu können. Daher setzt Lindsey alles auf eine Karte, rupft die erstbesten Schaltkreise aus, die sie sich greifen kann, und verhindert dadurch mit viel Glück die Detonation. Als die Mutanimals sich anschließend in den Wagen begeben, um von hier zu verschwinden, verspricht Lindsey Hob ihre weitere Kooperation, welche Hob akzeptiert. Aber zu ihrem nächsten Ziel will er sie nicht mitnehmen; vielmehr sollen sie und Jillian hier noch etwas für sie erledigen... thumb|240px|left|Der Angriff auf Madame NullWenig später im Hauptsitz der Null Group. Hob hat sich offen ins Gebäude begeben und um eine Audienz bei Madame Null gebeten; und so kommt es zu einer persönlichen Unterredung zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten. Madame Null versucht Hob klarzumachen, dass sie mit ihrem Überfall auf das Labor eigentlich gar nichts erreicht haben und ihr Konzern seiner Mutantentruppe um Längen überlegen sei. Inzwischen landen die anderen Mutanimals mit einem gestohlenen Hubschrauber, der von Sally geflogen wird, auf dem Dach und wollen sich von dort nach unten zum Büro arbeiten. Zu ihrer Verwunderung finden sie das Hochhaus menschenleer vor, und das mit einigem Grund: Inmitten ihrer Unternehmung werden sie von einer Schwadron Wachroboter gestellt und unter Feuer genommen! thumb|240px|"Präventiver Beziehungsbruch"Unterdessen hat Jillian unter Lindseys Anleitung die kritischsten Daten aus dem Computersystem des Mutantenlabors gelöscht, und bevor ein neuer Sicherheitstrupp entrifft, gibt es nur noch eins zu tun: Im Austausch für eine Aufnahme bei den Mutanimals soll sie Lindsey Aufzeichnungen und Daten über die Mutationsexperimente der Null Group übergeben. Jillian übergibt ihr die geforderten Informationen, doch kaum haben diese den Besitzer gewechselt, schlägt Lindsey Jillian nieder und fesselt sie an ein Leitungsrohr, da sie deren ständigen Lügengeschichten, deren Konsequenzen sie in der Vergangenheit und auch jetzt immer wieder hat ausbaden müssen, nun endgültig leid ist. Obwohl Jillian ihr verzweifelt versichert, dass sie sich ändern will, lässt Lindsey sie alleine in der Klemme sitzen und macht sich mit dem Datenträger von dannen. thumb|160px|left|Sally zeigt, was sie drauf hatIm Null Group-Gebäude setzen sich die Mutanimals tapfer gegen die Wachroboter zur Wehr, doch nach und nach werden sie von der Übermacht überwältigt. Aber als gerade alles aus zu sein scheint, greift Sally, die auf dem Dach zurückgeblieben ist, rettend ein: Sie crasht mit dem Hubschrauber direkt in den Kampfplatz hinein, und mit einem Rotorblatt als Schwert und einer Leuchtpistole bewaffnet befreit sie ihre Teamkollegen, die mit den restlichen Robotern sogleich kurzen Prozess machen. [[Datei:IDW_MutAn_04_17-18.jpg|thumb|240px|"I can't kill you... but I can hurt you!"]]Zeitgleich ist es mit dem Eindringen der Mutanimals zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Hob und Madame Null gekommen, die Hob wegen Nulls überlegener physischer Stärke zunächst zu verlieren scheint. Doch als Null sich bereits als Siegerin wähnt, kann Hob ihr mit seinen Krallen das Gesicht zerkratzen und sich damit aus ihrem Griff befreien; und gleich danach erscheint Mutagen Man und feuert einen Raketenwerfer ab, der Null ein für alle Mal kampfunfähig macht. thumb|160px|left|Hobs VersprechenAls Madame Null erklärt, dass die Mutanimals trotz ihres jetzigen Erfolgs unmöglich einen offenen Krieg gegen die Null Group gewinnen kann, gibt Hob ihr recht. Allerdings können sie immerhin noch dem Konzern schaden, indem sie dessen Mutationsprojekte auf Eis legen. Die Daten, die Lindsey aus dem Labor sichern konnte, sind inzwischen an die Presse gelangt und werden bald an die Öffentlichkeit weitergegeben; und mit diesen eindeutigen Beweisen können die Mutanimals der Null Group einen empfindlichen finanziellen Schlag versetzen. Zum Schluss rät Hob Madame Null, die Finger von irgendwelchen weiteren Experimenten an Mutanten zu lassen; denn sonst, so verspricht er ihr, werden die Mutanimals ihr erneut auf den Pelz rücken... und diese Konfrontation zwischen ihnen wird dann Madame Nulls letzte sein. thumb|160px|"Vertrauen gegen Vertrauen"Später, im Hauptquartier der Mutanimals, verarztet Sally die Verletzten, als sie Brandblasen an Lindseys Händen bemerkt, die ihr von Seymours aufgeheizten Anzug zugefügt wurden. Ihre Erklärung, dass ihre Verletzungen nicht so schlimm seien, lässt Sally zum Schluss kommen, dass Lindsey offensichtlich Schwierigkeiten hat, wirklich Vertrauen zu anderen Leuten zu fassen, was sich in ihrem anfänglichen Entschluss, die Mutanimals zu verlassen und sich der Null Group anzuschließen, bemerkbar gemacht hat.''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #1 Zum Schluss macht sie Lindsey klar, dass sie sich nur das Vertrauen anderer Leute verdienen kann, wenn sie lernen kann, ihren Freunden zu vertrauen. thumb|left|160px|KampfeswillenDraußen besprechen indessen Hob und Man Ray ihr absehbares Vorgehen gegen die Null Group, falls diese sich entschließen sollten, doch noch mit ihren Mutantenexperimenten fortzufahren. Dabei bekundet Man Ray seinen Willen, persönlich mit den Machenschaften der Null Group aufzuräumen, egal was es kostet... und sei es mit Gewalt. Hob und Man Ray kommen deswegen überein, Slash zunächst nichts davon zu erzählen, da dies mit dessen "heroischen" Auffassungen sicher nicht in Eintracht stehen wird. thumb|160px|FamilieNach Beendigung des Gesprächs kehren Hob und Man Ray ins Innere zurück, wo die anderen bereits zum Abendessen am Tisch sitzen. Nach ihrem ersten Erfolg ist die allgemeine Stimmung gehoben und die Zuversicht auf die Zukunft groß, und viel mehr noch: Die Mutanimals sind nicht mehr länger nur zu einem Team, sondern zu einer Familie zusammengewachsen. Und diese Tatsache macht Hob - vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben - wirklich glücklich. Trivia *In seinem Schlusswort an Madame Null verspricht Hob, sie zu töten, wenn es wieder zu einer Konfrontation zwischen ihnen kommt - "selbst wenn er sie dafür in eine Rakete stecken und direkt in die Sonne schießen muss." Dies ist eine Anspielung auf das Ende von der Archie Comic-Version von Null, welches in der Episode "Terracide, Part 3" dargestellt wurde. Neudruckversionen *''TMNT: Mutanimals'' (Graphic Novel), September 2015 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #6 (Hardcover), April 2018 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)